Curse Hearts
by Light-wolf Hunter
Summary: AU. A twist on Beauty and the Beast. Two Curse Hearts One deadly Pirate. One simple loving Girl. Can she tame the Beast within him? Or can he tame her? A simple Fairy tale but the journey itself is not that simple. The Beast will soon learn that true Love is a powerful weapon to even break a curse. As well as the girl will learn that true love is within her reach. NaruXMai enjoy:
1. Chapter 1: Sold

Welcome to: Curse Hearts

Where fairy tales are known for its happy endings another story will be added. A lonely peasant girl name Mai is sold off to one of the most notorious bloodiest killing Pirate in the Land of Tale. To pay off a debt that her parents placed. A pirate that goes by the Name Captain Black Heart; A lonely yet cold heart Pirate that has been cursed since he was born is not allowed to touch no woman in the phase of the planet but not only that a Beast that kills with no remorse. As he forcefully accepts Mai in his ship.. He treats her like she is nothing.. As she is repulsed by him. But as they keep journeying into the great vast ocean sometimes hate can form into simple pure love. But as Captain Black Heart struggles within his own inner demons Mai isn't too far behind on her own dark secret. A great adventure will be tested to the both. As both tried to break the curse that been a spell upon them. But as their desire comes into play, can they keep their hands off each other or end up killing each other?

Is a twist of Beauty and the Beast but where both main characters are Beasts themselves.

A Disclaimer: I don't Own Ghost Hunt. Only this story but also I **don't** own any of the characters that I will mention later on. This will place back in 18century and as well I won't mention any historical reference since this is a fairy tale... I will make my own things up...

Chapter 1: Sold

**(Fairy tales are something that you can make up in your mind because in reality.. You have to work hard to make your own happy ending but sometimes it doesn't work as you wish.)**

"PIRATES!" a man with long wavy white ridicules wig on shouts as I stood at the plank of my ship. Holding in my own hand made sword as we made our way to an island.

"Captain Dark Heart," I heard one of my crew members call out from the side of my ship. I turn my gaze towards the owner of the voice and arched a brow up.

"What is it Lin?" I asked monotone as he takes a hold of his brown hat from the gust of winds that came from nowhere. His dark hair moves under as he wears a heavy dark shirt and some old brown pants. He's my right hand man. The one that sees all and for a good reason at that. He's a Seer. That can see the future. But he makes everything complicated by giving me hints or riddles. Which irritates me to no end.

"The King Men is reaching us." he points towards his right as I follow his gaze. At a distance I can see a large ship with many men on board moving about to gather up their weapons.

"Prepare to attack," I order to move out and jumping down on my own ship.

"But Capt. There's children on board," Lin tells me as he moves towards my side. I gave him one of my most famous deaths glares not caring.

"Do you think I care a damn about the children? They brought it on themselves," I coldly voice placing my sword back on my waist.

"Kill all of them. Then head towards east." I order to watch as my other crew members move about to get prepared. I have over forty men. All running to do my dirty job.

"Damn Oliver. You don't have a merciful soul in you," Lin whispered into my ear as he heads towards the lower deck to get the cannon ready. I glance up at the sky with a dry look on my face.

"That's why they call me The ruthless pirate of them all. It isn't because I'm nice," I spat as I headed towards my courters to take out my guns..

{Curse Hearts}

I gently patted the soil with my own palms as I smiled watching the worms dig down towards the dirt. The heat of this summer is being intense, that I felt sweats rolling down my skin but sadly is at its peak end soon winter will come. I can feel the slight cold breeze coming in.

I signed wiping my forehead with my forearm but then stood up to glance at my old cottage home. My lovely home. It might be small but very warm with only two rooms.. One for my parents and another for me..

My house is surrounded by nature. Trees and a small river not far from where I live. Little Red riding hood lives about half a mile from us. So she's a great friend to talk to..

I just recently turned twenty-three.. And yet not wed. I had no one to curt me since I became of age.. Because I have a dark secret. No one will want me. No one will like me.. My parents know too well that my inner curse will come out and kill any time.. So I keep a low profile to anyone that comes to visit me. As well as the King.

"Mai." I heard my mother call as she comes out of our small cottage. I glanced up picking up my lower old blue dress and walk up towards her.

"What is it, mother?" I asked as I reach her. I notice that her browns eyes seems a bit nervous.. She was taking in big breaths as she takes my arm softly.

"I have some news," she declares watching her bun hair loosely being untied. I look so much like her but my mother is prettier than me. I never consider myself as pretty. But either way. I won't care. Since I will be living the rest of my life alone.

"News? What type of news?" I asked squinting my eyes. My mother frowns at me making lines in between her eyes.

"The King has requested you to be one of his concubines," she stated as my whole world seem to pause..

"What?" I asked confused as she raised her head up tears running down her cheeks.

"If we don't pay off the debt we have with the king in two days worth. He will take you." She said clearly as my heart started to pound hard.

"But mother.. I can't. You know what happen if I let anyone close to me.. Any man can't touch me." I pleaded with all my might as she pats my hand in a gentle manner.

"But we own a lot to the king. Unless you have another idea then I will be glad to hear it," she moves and kiss my cheek softly.

I didn't say anything but nod.. Ever since we moved here in the Land of Tales we had to take loans from the King. But since my father hasn't produced crops this year. We weren't able to pay off the remaining dept. Now I have to sell myself to the disgusting old King? I rather die. But I can't since I have to save my parents.

"I will think of something. I am just pleading God that he will send someone to help us," I told her as she cries silently.

"I wish you could have married a good man," she whispered as I frowned at her.

"No matter what.. I can't.. I will never meet the man that is destine for me.. You know its a curse that has been placed on me long ago. Just because I stumble in the Fairy domain for the mistake," I whispered remembering when we first moved here when I was only six.

I was lost. Very lost in the forest. When I approach a river that was near my house. I stumble a secret meeting with the fairies. They got scared and mad at the same time. So they place a spell on me and here we thought that are innocent little creatures. Which they are not when they are mad.. Only true love can set me free. I know not very original since after all true love exist where I live. But until then I have to live for the rest of my life being cursed..

"You never know. After all this is a fairy tale," My mother snaps me out of my flashback as I glance down at her.

"That's for girls that are meant to be a princess.. I am not becoming a princess you know that." I spat as she shakes her head. I glance up at the blue clear sky watching some fairies fly by with a dragon..

"I wish I can just have a simple life.." I mumbled under my breath as I turned back to my small little garden to finish my job.

{Cursed Hearts}

"FIRE!" Lin screams pointing his sword towards the Kings Men ship. One of my crew members set fire the cannon causing a big explosion to echoes as a white puffy smoke appears.

I jumped on top of the edge of my ship and started to shoot as we got closer to the ship itself. The red flag of the ship waved tremendously as the ship moves forcefully as the cannon balls made contact with the lower ship. I heard screams. Cries.

Then I heard another explosion that impact my own ship causing all of us to stumble down.

"Hell," I cursed moving down and faced Lin.

"I'm going to go in. I must eliminate the source before that bastard kill off my ship," I hissed as one of my shipmates came up to me.

Blood pours down his forehead as he takes a hold of his injured arm. He is a bloke older man. Dark skin and no teeth in the front. His hair is wild untamed.

"The lower deck received an impact, is leaking Capt," Paul tells me as I moved my head towards the island.

"How many injured?" I asked noticing that the ship is approaching as the kings men took some ropes to prepare to invade my own ship.

"About fifteen," Paul spat as his green eyes glance up at the ship itself.

"Prepare to fight," I order as I moved away from Paul and headed up towards the edge of my ship as the first five Kings Men swung themselves towards my ship. I smirked devilishly as the first men jumped on top of the edge and swung his sword at me. I block him off making our swords cling together.

"Well, isn't it Captain Cold heart himself. Should I be honored?" the man with dark hair smiled as he crouched down.. He looks young but older than me. He has pearly white teeth and dark eyes.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Sir William the third, and I'm the head commander of the King," he spat smiling at me. I kept my mouth shut eying him.. I am not the type to head on. I just study my components.

"Well not talkative I see." William spat as he swung his sword causing me to move back for him to hit the ground.

I moved around and took out my black gun to point at him clicking the trigger knowing that didn't scare him at all since he was smiling profound at me so I tilt my head.

William touch the tip of his sword.

"So the rumors are right. There is a reason why they call you Dark Heart. No pity to the less fortunate. You kill so many in your short life. Twenty-four?" he started.

"I heard rumors, interesting rumors that you were cursed. Cursed thanks to your pops, Am I right?" he mocked as his dark eyes glister with somewhat a maniac gaze.

I kept quiet. I just let this poor soul talk. All I want is to kill him. To feel his blood run down my hands like many others before him.

"Beast you are not? Where's your queen? After all this is Fairy tale. Everyone must be pair up with someone. Don't ya think? Wait what's that. You can't.. Right because happy endings only happen to those who are royal. That has money and that doesn't kill. You are a pitiful soul. No life. No woman will want a Beast like you." he spat out as he spit each word out.

"You are right. I am a Beast no remorse to no one. Live my entire life." I told him with no emotions behind my voice.

"Ah and he speaks.." William smirks jumping down as I shot a warning fire in his shoulder but intentionally it just grazes him ripping his white shirt causing blood to sip out causing the shirt to stain red; he hissed a little.

"Next time I won't miss," I told him.

"Well at least it's gotten more interesting." he smiles devilishly and runs towards me swinging his sword up. I block him off once again and we started to sword fight. Cling clang you can hear as I took each step to avoid to get hurt.

I can hear only are my mates yelling others are fighting as more cannon balls hit my ship or theirs.

'This is my life. No pity for no one. No one will ever change that. The fairy tales itself are full of bullshit. There's no one out there for me. I learned that long ago. Because I'm a cursed man. Unable to find love no peace in my life. And that's why I am called Black Heart. Cause I have no mercy on no one.'

{Cursed Hearts}

"Mai," I heard my name while I wash my clothes in the river the next day. I place the sub plants down and glance up at my father. As he came up to me leaning against his knees panting to regain his breath.

"What's wrong father?" I asked standing up after I placed my wet clothes to the edge of the river bank. My father's brown eyes seem frantic.

"At the bay," he gasped out pointing out to his right noticing that his long dark hair seems a bit untamed as his broad chest heaved a lot.

"Yes? At the bay?" I told him.

"The Kings Men and some pirates were fighting." he tells me as my heart stops at the mention.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm. He glances at me with concern eyes as he shakes his head.

"The Kings Men.. Some family got killed at the progress as for the Pirates as well. But it was no ordinary pirates. It was the Black Heart ship," he gasped out as my eyes widen.

I heard rumors about the famous Pirates. One of the most disturbing man that live in the face of Land of Tales. The captain murder many with out remorse since he was fourteen but the oddest tale is that he doesn't take woman. I heard many tales that Pirates rapes woman or force them to do something. But with this particular male. He doesn't just kill them and goes on his merry way.

"Then what the King is planning to do?" I asked my father as I picked up my wet clothes and place them in my brown basked and pick it up.

"He's planning to kill the pirate of course,"

"But Father? Didn't he already had a bounty on his head?"

"Yes.." my father nods as we headed towards our house. As we reach it passing the forest something in my shivered not a good shiver but something is going to happen. I felt my own curse stir up a little as though I felt something close. Something that causes every single part of me to heat up..

'Mate,' I heard within me. I stop in my tracks shaking my head at the sudden thought.

"What's wrong?" I heard my father asked as I glance up at him.

"Nothing is going on. I just thought I heard my inner beast talk," I told him. He signed pitching the bridge of his wide nose.

"I am sorry that I left you uninitiated that day. Now you can't even wed. I don't know what to do? And the king wants you as a concubine, I promise you that I will find a way to fix this." he lowers his head in shame. I laughed nervously patting his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Father. It's my own. Well let me finish up with the clothes and we can go to the city to buy some supplies," I told him moving towards the lines in front of the house.

"How can you be so peaceful with it? You are about to be sold to the King tomorrow," I felt my heart jump at the mention.

"It's alright Father. He can't touch me either way. If he does.. You know I will kill him. So I have my advantage," I told him to feel somewhat relief with that.

My father kept quiet as I saw remorse cross his eyes. I frowned feeling my heart tug at his sight. But I couldn't do anything more. I have to stick with it. Just for my parents sake.

{Curse Hearts}

"Well at least it didn't kill off all of your crew members," Lin spoke as we stood at the island bay. I glanced at my now destroy the ship.

"That bastard was a lucky son of a bitch," I rumbled my mouth turning towards the city waiting for the remaining survivors of my crew to return to the ship.

The city itself is big. With sells men selling their food as well mini stands outside their small huts.

Walking down the crowded streets I watch as one kid with dark curls and dirty clothes snatch a piece of bread from one of the sells shops that sells breads and other bake goods. The kid runs off as the owner of the store notice and went after him.

"Thief.. This bastard stole my bread," the old man yells as his bald head shined with the sun itself as his wrinkles scrunch together.

I titled my black hat down to hide my face as the child run towards me but instead of hitting against me he turns around as I follow his run. I smirked at the sight.

"Ouch," I heard a soft feminine voice. An odd voice.. I felt my inner beast stir a little at the voice. I lifted my head to see a small woman next to a tall broad man as she rubs her leg. She wears a thin old blue dress that covers to the ground. Her hair is somewhat long to her shoulders brown and soft. Her eyes glister with the sun brown a deep chocolate. Smooth white skin and puffy lips.

I felt my inner Beast growl at me at the sight.. I moved a little from the impact. I never felt my Beast stir at a sight from any female. Females for me is off limits. I can't get intimate with none.. So for Twenty-four years I never tasted a female. I heard stories and saw some males shank of the females. I desire the same but none interested me. This woman lowers herself to the child level.

"Be careful," she whispers as the child starts to cry..

"Stop the thief, He stole from me," the bald man shouts as he reaches the two.. The woman glanced up at the older man and frowns at him.

"He's a poor lass that is starving. Can't you just leave him off?" she asked as I watch her eyes sparkle with sadness.

"No, unless he have money. You know damn well that is hard to make a living.. The King has raised the taxes." the woman stood and lowers her hand to get a small purse from her waist and takes out some tokens.

"Here five tokens. Let the child grab two more items," she spat at him as the child glance up with teary eyes and bows down.

"Thank you lady, May God bless you," he tells her as the bald man takes the token. The woman shakes her head at the child.

"Lucky bastard," he snaps at the child as the woman crosses her arms in front of her bosoms and stare at the bald man.

"Well? I know you all too well. Get the child his food," she tells the guy as the other gentleman that stood next to her glance at the woman with a proud look in his eyes.

"Let's go," I told Lin as he as well watch with interests at the scene. He turns his gaze at me and smiled gently.

"She looks kind. Most woman just let the lass die," he mumbles as I arched a brow at his odd words.

"Since when you care of that woman?" Lin shrugs.

"I may not like the Japanese Noll. But something in her is different. I don't know. I feel it in my bones," he tells me as he turns to head. But I glanced back at the woman.

She lifted her sight connecting her sight with mines. Her eyes widen as she lowers her head a small tint of red surface in her cheeks but then glance back at me and her eyes turn dark an odd reaction normally girls will just give me lustful look very odd.. I felt my inner-Beast stir with delight.

'Mate,' I heard him say as I felt my body freeze at the words.

"Mate?" I whispered to myself feeling off. As I kept watching her something in me felt attracted to her. Something that I never felt before to no woman in this world that I have encountered..

"I'm just lonely that's all," I whispered to myself as I turned to follow Lin.

{Cursed Hearts}

"Milk," I told my father as we finished our shopping for today. My father takes the glass milk that stood under the cold ice bucket as I pay for it.

"Let's go home," I murmur as I watch the sun go south for today. Indicating afternoon. My father nods as we headed back towards the forest not far from the city. As we walk chatting away we heard horses galloping hard behind us.

"The King!" I heard the announcer of the king shout. I moved at the side and bowed down. The horse stops in front of us.

"Mr. Taniyama," I heard a deep voice. I glance up at the king that sat inside of his brown carriage looking at us. He's an old King. With white hair braided down. Wearing fancy clothes and wrinkles around his eyes but with a nice shave.

"My King," My father bows. I shivered with disgust as the King gave me a lustful look.

"Today is the last day to pay up. You have till the last rays of the sun or not tomorrow in first light your daughter will becomes mine. I have been dying to taste her.." he smirks as my father's eyes widen in rage.

"You will have the money," he growls.

"May you do." the king spoke as he closed the red curtain and signaling to keep going. I felt myself shake as my father gather me in his arms and gave a soft cry.

"I don't know how to get the money," he tells me as I felt myself shake a little

"God will send someone, I hope," I told him to give him some counseling to my father. My father lets go of me and nods his head.

"I hope so too," he murmurs as we started again to head towards the forest. As we continue on a wary feeling crept into my blood once again.

"Darn," I whispered rubbing my bare arms up and down. My father took notice and takes off his wool jacket and placed it over me.

"Stay warm my dear.. Winter is approaching," he tells me as he glance up at the sky.

"Thank you.. Its eerie today," I told him.

"How so?"

"Don't know the father. But I have a feeling that..." but I cut off as my father disappear from my sight. My eyes widen in fear as I turned around to find a large hole on the ground.

"Father!" I screamed moving towards the hole and glanced down, the hole wasn't deep nor close enough. It looks like a trap to catch an animal. But odd. To hunt is on the other side of the forest not this side since it leads towards the city.

My father seems a bit confused but grasping his leg.

"I'm alright Mai. Just a twisted ankle. Try to find a rope or something," he yells as I nodded standing up.

"I'll be right back," I yelled down as he nods in agreement. I run off to look for a rope. Going back to the city I glance around to find something to use.. I gulped as I reach a sells men.

"Excuse me good sir. Do you have some rope?" I asked as the tall sells man glanced down at me arching a brow up.

"I do? Why would a Lady would want with a rope?" he asks as I felt myself fisting my hands.

'Why would you care what I want with a rope?' I snapped in my head but I gave him a soft smile.

"My father fell in a hole and twisted his ankle. I will pay," I told him to take out my three remaining tokens from my bag and showing him to tokens. His brown eyes widen as a sly smirk passes his lips.

"Alright young lady," he smiles as he went inside of his hut and came back out with a long piece of old rope.

"Here. And thank you," I bowed down. The sells men takes the token and nods his head.

"A pleasure to do business with you," he bows slightly and I do the same. Picking up my dress I ran back towards the forest.

"Father," I called out as soon as I reach the hole. I got on my knees and glanced down.

"Father I found..." but I paused as my eyes connect with no man in sight. My father was gone. How's the even possible?

"Father?" I called out as I stood holding onto the rope. I felt nervous. The eerie feeling kept getting deeper.

"Papa," I called out again feeling tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

"Mai," I heard my father's voice on my right. I felt relief wash over me. But as I turn to see my father, my heart leaped out of my chest as a man stood behind my father.

"Please run," My father begs as the man behind him which I couldn't see his face; the pirate looking hat covered his face. He points the tip of his gun on his neck. As my father looks stiff at the action. I saw pure panic in his brown eyes.

I dropped the rope down into the ground.

"I was going to just run off quietly, but you do have a big mouth," I heard his voice out as he tilts his head up. An older man with a different look. He looks Chinese..

"Run Mai.." My father begs once again. I felt stern. I won't run away from this. I have to save my father.

The man tightens his grip on my father forcing the gun upwards.

"You weren't in mind when we dig that hole. But you will do." the man states as I heard a thump on the ground.

"Is he the best you can find?" I heard a voice. A voice that causes my inner curse to stir inside of me. My whole body warmed up.. My heart started to pound. Odd. I never felt this before.

"He fell Captain," The Chinese man spoke as I felt someone walk around me and has his back turn on me.

"He doesn't look like a great companion to our ship.. I was hoping for the other bloke. If it's done. He might do. I doubt he can survive a whole week," the man spoke. I bit my lower lip as I took in a big breath.

"Let my father go," I begged. The Man in front of me tilts his head up and turns towards me. My eyes connect with him. Blue.. Dark blue eyes. Very powerful face yaw line. His hair squeezed down from his dark hat. His shirt half button down showing off his well tone chest. I felt myself a bit dizzy..

He is the same guy I saw earlier.. The one that made my heart pound. But yet I hate.. I can't believe he's a pirate.

"Ah the daughter.." he whispered as my heart jumped from his voice once again.

"Please let my father go.. He's not as young as he use to be. My mother will miss him terribly," I begged. Not showing off my tears. I won't dare to cry in front of this man.

"Is that so." he whispered turning his gaze at my father.

"I need a new vessel in my ship. So no deal," he spat as he takes my father's arms but I moved immediately and take a hold of his arm. A spark. I felt a spark as soon as I made contact with his skin. My inner Beast stirs with pleasure.

'Mate,' I heard it said. The male looks down at me with cold bleak blue eyes.

"Hands off," He growled under his breath. I still didn't let go.

"Kill him," the Captain orders as I heard the click of the gun as my eyes widen. I got on my knees lowering my head.

"Please don't.. I.. I will be the one.." I begged as I don't hear anything. No shot. That's good. Very good. That got his attention.

"Be the one?" the Captain asks. I glanced up giving him the most hateful eyes I can muster. I hate him already.

"Buy me off. Just spare my father's life." I told him. Thinking if he gives a good amount to my father he can pay off the King. But I will live the rest of my life with this cursed man.

"I don't accept females in my ship," he spat. I needed to think of something fast.

"Please. Buy me.. I will be a servant for you. Your slave. Whatever you want. Even yours.." I gulped feeling irritated from the thought. But for a reason the thought of giving myself to him seems less disgusting than from the King himself.

"I don't need no females in my ship," He growls as I stood.

"Mai, forget it. I won't sell you off to this buffoon." My father spat as I stare at him.

"It's a better life than living as a concubine with the King. Please father. You can pay off your debt and live a peaceful life with mother." I begged again.

"But.." I glanced at the Captain.

"I will sell myself to you. Please just give my father the money. I will be a good servant to you. Your assistant as you may call it. Just spare my father. I promise you that I won't run away." I begged. The other man that is a bit taller than the Captain seems to concentrate with the offer.

"I think you should consider it Captain. Thus I have some things to do and I have to leave for a few months," the guy tells him.

"If I buy you off. You won't last a worth week. I don't know if you heard. But I'm Captain Black Heart." he tells me with no emotion. I gulped knowing his story. But I always thought he was an older man with an ugly appearance not a handsome one.

"I heard of you. I don't care. Just please spare my father as well pay for me." I begged bowing down.

"Give him the money. How much?" the Captain asks.

"Tree-hundred Tokens," I told him as the Chinese guy lowers his gun and takes out his tokens from his breast pocket and placed it on my father palms.

"Here you go. She's mine now. Be off before I change my mind," Captain Black heart spoke out as the Chinese man shrug off my father.

"Father," I cried out his name. I rushed towards his side and hugged him.

"Pay off the King. Please. And I promise you I will return. Just give me time. You taught me to be strong." I told him as my father gave me a tearful look.

"I'm sorry." he whispered capturing my cheek.

"Just go." I whispered.

"Be safe. I promise you that I will pay off the King and buy you back," and with that he kissed my cheek and limps away. I lower my shoulders down covering my eyes with my bangs.

"Come," I heard the Captain spat as he turns towards the opposite way of my house. I took in a big breath and turn to follow the captain.

{Curse Hearts}

Lin moved in front of us as the woman took in big breaths.

"What's your name," I asked as I cross my arms heading towards my ship.

"Mai," she whispers as I catch Lin smirking devilish at us. I frowned at him feeling pissed off. I can't believe this. I don't accept no woman in my ship and here I go buy off some on known woman.

We found the man by chance. Might as well grab the first fool that falls into the trap that Lin found. Someone is a fool to dig a hole for nothing. Lin wanted the man for our crew since he was well built to manage to fix the ship. But this woman got in the way. I have no idea why I bought her. But might as well have one female to fix around the ship.

"Then Mai.. For the first order is you have to make tea for me. You only take orders from me no other man on the ship. You will clean and wash clothes. And as well.." I paused as we reach the docks watching some of my crew work around the ship.

"What?" she asks.

"As well are not allowed to touch me. Don't dare to touch me. I don't want you as well to sleep with none of my men. I don't want to have to carry a child. So you will be sleeping in my quarters." I told her.

"I don't sleep around.. I'm not easy.. And don't worry. I haven't been with no man," she hissed under her breath as I move my eyes to watch her blush at the mention. My inner beast stirs at the mention.

Untouched untainted. Pure.. Just like me.. At least in bed wise. Because I'm a sinner.. I have killed many innocent and none innocent people that I would have counted for.

"Good to know but still sleep in my quarters. Can't risk of rape. Or temptation," I snapped at her knowing very well that my man won't care to take her. Even if I kill and not caring. Something in me stirs of the thought of another man taking her. But yet she irritates me to no end.

"Well thank you Captain. I feel so much safer," she spat with sarcasm as I went towards the stairs that leads to the ship.

She follows suit and moves slowly; Lin jumps down inside the ship as I glance at her.

"Follow me," I told her as I stuff my hands inside of my pockets and headed towards my cabin. Under the deck I open the brown door as she follows me.

My quarters are somewhat big. A bed on the side staring at the round window that stares out the waters as my desk face the front. Everything is neatly placed.

"Fancy for a deadly Captain," she spat at me as I walked in front of my desk.

"You will sleep in that corner, near my desk; in no circumstance you will be allowed to leave at night. You will cook us all the meals and will keep an update on everything. One slip up and I swear I will kill you. Or better yet. Kill your parents. And trust me I don't care I you beg next time. I will kill them off,"

I warned her as she huffed out moving a step back from me. Fear shot through her brown eyes.

"I hate you," she hissed out. I gave her a deadly smirk as I went behind my desk to sit on my red chair.

"Well the only thing I can say. This isn't your fairy tale. But your own personal Hell. Not my fault but your own." Mai eyes narrow as she fists her hands and turns to leave.

I moved forward and place my arms on top of the desk smiling evilly at her.

"Jerk," she spat out.

"Honey, I am not a jerk but the Devil himself. You sold yourself to me. Now own for the responsibility of your actions. Now prepare my tea. I have work to do, and I hope you make good tea." I waved my hand as I glanced down at my papers.

Mai left my quarters slamming the door shut as I glance up at the door.

"Well this will be interesting," I whispered under my breath as I glanced down at the map.

"Wonder if the succubus is near the horizon of the Bermuda," I whispered to myself as I heard the door open.

"Noll," Lin spoke as I glance up.

"What?" I took off my hat and placed it on my side.

"Didn't you show Mai the kitchen? I had to show her. Poor Little Lass she is terrify," he tells me as he sat in my black chair in front of my desk.

"She signed up to this hell hole. She better start to learn things." I spat.

"Never mind. Then you find the horizon?" he asks.

"No. I need to find it to get rid of this damn curse. Why the hell do I have to get a Succubus? They kill men off." I hissed out.

"I might kill off humans but with supernatural things I can't handle as I would. Wound them yes but not kill them." I told him.

"You just need her blood Noll. That's what the Great Fairy of the west told us." he whispered as he leans forward and glanced down at the map.

"I have a feeling that this new Lass will be a great help.. Sometimes destiny can play tricks." Lin nods as I gave him a dark look.

"You know something. Since you are a seer Lin. Tell me why you gave me the hint to buy her off? You know damn well that I can't be with no female. Or not you know what will happen," I growled.

"That's for me to know Noll. Just do what I told you. Don't let no man touch her. She's yours to do whatever you please. But heed this warning. Don't lay a finger on her. Or not you will regret it." he stood after his warning.

"Secretive, I hate when you do that."

"I been with you for ten years Noll. I know how lonely you really are. Even your brother is worried about you." I snapped my eyes at him.

"Don't you dare speak of my brother. He left me alone with my own curse just to be with some woman."

"He loves her Noll. He needs to make a life. He's now expecting a child. Let him be." Lin told me.

"Leave me be..I have work to do," I spat as he shakes his head.

"You might project a cold man Noll. But in reality you just a lonely man that is need of love. Your parents might leave you at an early age. You never received love before. I hope this lass will be the trick to soften your cold heart." he tells me.

"Love is nothing but an illusion. I don't need no one," I told him as Lin smirks at me.

"Noll this is the land of Fairy tales. Remember that. I think your story will be the next love story. The question remains. Are you willing to accept it? Just like the young lass that is preparing the tea. She too is lonely. You will see soon that you two are meant to be." he spoke turning around as I glance at him with a questionable stare.

"And that's why I hate Fairy Tales. Because all of it is just pure Bullshit. Love doesn't exist. It will never happen to me." I spat as I glanced down at my own paper as Lin turns to stare at me.

"You just met another Curse Heart." He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Let me know how you guys like it? Do you want me to continue? Or Change up. I want to keep the characters in place. Keep it as a Fairy tale historical romance. Later on will be some steamy scenes with Naru and Mai. But that will be in later chapters. I have to develop the romance first and I won't reveal Mai curse. And no its not a Wolf.

Let me know.. And I thought that picture of the cover was perfect for this story. But I do not own it as well. Since the guy has black hair and the woman's face is covered up. I just thought that would be good to represent the story. As though it was Naru and Mai.. Sorry for my grammar errors. I will work hard on it.. Just enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

A Disclaimer : I do** not** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter 2: Jack

**(Love can be a weak feeling something fragile but it's not.. It's a strong feeling that can overcome anything if you believe in it..)**

I felt the sun burning my skin, sweat rolling down my temple as I wipe it off with my arm staring up at the blue sky. The blue sky where freedom can be shown.

"I wish to be free," I whispered under my breath as I felt the light breeze from the ocean graze my heated skin making me shiver slightly.. Soon it will be winter.. I feel it in my bones.

"Tea," I heard at a distance. His voice.. His voice that has been echoing in my head for the last four weeks since I sold myself to him.

I stood from the floor throwing the brush roughly on the bucket making the soapy water splatter on the wooden floor. I felt irritated from it. I hate that man.. Ever since I started to work or rather be a slave to the captain, he hasn't lightened up my work. No, he just kept giving orders none stop.. He doesn't speak only orders.. We have been in sail for a whole two weeks. Luckily my inner-beast has been able to help me from the seasickness.

I have to admit the view of the endless ocean across the horizon is very beautiful, blue and it shines no matter if the sun is out or not. No wonder everyone in this boat loves the pirate life.

Everyone on this ship is... How can I put it without an insult.. Ah, barbaric, they do what they want without a care. They were eyeing me but thanks to the only man in this ship; the crew hasn't been able to touch me. That man is Lin.. A very quiet man that only speaks when is necessary.

Walking into the kitchen on the first floor of the ship its rather um.. Semi big, with a with oak table in the middle with an open fire place. The pots on the floors in the side of the open stove, while mini chairs or around the table. So I prepared his tea using the pump for water.

After I prepared his tea.. Which Lin told me one time that the Captain likes very much but to stubborn to admit it; he has been asking for more. Sometimes non-stop.

Walking down the steps reaching the front of his door I knocked softly. My new daily routine. I sleep in his quarters, but is not what it seems. He's a heartless man.. But for a reason I am grateful that he doesn't touch me.. I can't stand the sight of him no matter how handsome irritated he is. But I have to say sleeping on the floor is not fun at all.

"Come in," I heard him say. Slowly opening the door I took in a big breath trying to compose myself. Slowly entering the room I spotted Captain Black heart staring at a mirror. A small mirror that is silver and a somewhat look like a dagger that should be the handle. Odd. I have never seen that before.

"Odd mirror you have there," I mumbled placing his tea on his table as he lowers his mirror down placing it inside of his drawer.

"None of your business." he snares in a deep dark voice as he takes a hold of his cup and sipping down his cup.

I place my palm on his flatly on his desk, leaning forward to giving him a death glare.

"You don't scare me. You are just a coward that hides behind the tough pirate act. I can't stand you.." I spat feeling rage with this man. Captain Black Heart lifted his head up as his deep blue eyes with no emotions behind them pierced right through me. My heart leaped painfully.

"May I remind you that I didn't want you from the beginning. You sold yourself to me. Now deal with it. Think whatever you want. Your thoughts are no concern to me. I am a bloody pirate, love, so deal with it." he snaps deeply as I felt my hand shake but I hid it from him.

"You are.. I hate you with great passion," I hissed under my breath trying to not show him how fearful he's making me feel. His stare is scary.. No wonder everyone fears this man.

"Love, the feeling is mutual, return to your doing, we are going to hit land in an hour but as it may be, I need you to wear these clothes," he stood heading to his own bed. I turned around to stare daggers behind his back.

"Your looks aren't going to kill me. Don't bother," he snaps turning his gaze at me. I bit the inside of my cheek to not snap at him.

"Here," he gather something in his arms and turns towards me. He placed some clothes in my arms as I glanced down arching a brow up.

"Men's clothes?" I snapped at him as I raise my sight up at his. His blue eyes seem dead. He leans down placing his face closer to mine. I felt his warm breath brush against my skin causing my heart to leap oddly..

'Odd.' I thought, feeling my cheeks turning warm.

"I don't want anyone to know about me having a woman on board. Don't argue with me." he snaps straightening up and heads out.

"The tub is in the hole next to the desk. Use it, you're starting to stink," he spat before he left. I felt my hand fist with anger.

"You are a jerk.. I hate you!" I screamed as I heard him chuckle. But not a humor chuckle but a dark one.

"I am not far behind, be ready in an hour," he demands as he slams the door behind him.

I gasped out feeling a moist roll down my cheek. With my free hand I touch my cheek then lowering my hand to stare at my wet fingers.

"Mama, papa," I cried as I lowered myself in my knees. And for the first time in four weeks I cry. I finally broke.

{Cursed Hearts}

"Noll, she's been strong lass," I heard Lin tell me as I grasp the wheel of the ship staring at the long horizon in front of us as the new land approach before our own eyes.

"Strong," I mumbled under my breath as I adjusted my hat since the winds started to pick up.

"What do you want Lin?" I snapped at him turning my gaze at him. Lin lips tucked up but only a ghost of a smile appears, as he adjusted himself.

"This is the beginning of your.. I mean both of your quest. As soon you two touch land is where you two will become one." he tells me as I arched a brow up from his words.

"Become one? Stop with your rubbish words. Are you sure in this land can we finding the great Wizard of the land?" I asked Lin.

'"Ay my captain. He can guide you to the Horizon for you to find a Succubus,'" Lin tells me as I scrolled down, watching as Mai comes out from my quarters tying a knot around her small waist which we wear my black pants. I have to admit she looks alright with men's clothing. A bit big but suitable for her.

Ever since she started to travel with us the ship itself been in a better condition. The only downfall is that I can't stand her.. Everything about her annoys me, at least her teas makes up for it.

Mai glanced up at us, shielding her eyes from the sun, she gave me a dirty look.

"She looks appetite.. I wonder why you haven't let any men in this boat touch her.." Lin mocks as he disappears from my side. I narrow my eyes as Mai came up the stairs and cross her arms in front of her chest.

My white shirt that hung loose around her but she made it work.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" I asked her. Knowing very well that she can't. Knowing that from my travels some woman can fight. I doubt this pixy can't even kill a bug.

"What if I don't?" she questions; I gave her a side glance. She's witty, I give her that. Strong. I haven't seen her break yet. Not even for a second. She's been able to keep up with my demands no matter how tiring it is.

"Then you're dead," I bluntly told her without sugar coating it. She doesn't seem scared but she did bite her lower lip. I glanced at it for a brief second, feeling my cold heart stir a little.. Odd.

"I don't like to kill. It's wrong. Nobody should take no one life, no matter how evil or vile they are," she sneers, I clearly knew that her words are meant straight at me. My own deadly sins. I cover it up, by smirking at her.

"Love, in order to survive you have to kill," I spat as she fists her small hands.

"No you don't. It's wrong to kill. Everyone is meant to live in this twisted world. No matter what," she argues, as I took out my sword from my waist and point it in front of her, placing the tip on her chin lifting her head up. Her eyes narrow.

"If you want to kill me go ahead. Show me that I have no value, show me that what I think of you is right.." she challenged herself. I gave her a side smirk.

"You are brave, little one. But not enough to survive. You do as you wish to kill or not. But you need to survive."

"Why? why are you so worried about my safety?" she asked me as I shrug my shoulders.

"I am not. I don't care if you die by the hands of another. But since you make good tea I have to rethink some things. You have to use the sword." I told her as I drew down my own sword.

"You think you frighten me, you are not," she snaps at me. I moved away from her as the land came closer.

"We land," I snapped turning the wheel rapidly as I saw my crew members move around in a hectic way.

Mai seems to hesitate on what to do, so I moved forward to lower myself

She looks like an adolescent. Puffy cheeks deep dark browns eyes. Short brown hair and I have to admit, her skin seems a bit creamy. I glanced at her plump lips then back at her eyes.

"Just stick with me. Since I can't leave you alone not even once. We are going to a pub." I told her as she glanced up at me connecting with mines.

"Pub.. I have been in pubs before with my papa.. So I am not scared. I know what men lies there," she tells me as I arched a brow. She keeps surprising me.

"Don't worry love, I won't be touching you, not even if a curse is a place for me." I darkly told her as her eyes slid down a bit.

"Curse.. Curse, don't talk about curses." she spat noticing a hint of sadness pass her eyes.

'Does this lass have something that I don't know?' I thought to myself watching her nervously rub her arm up and down.

"Take this," I told her placing a small knife that I took out from my boot and placed it on her palm. She glanced down at it.

"I won't be needing this," she tells me but I cross my arms in front of my chest giving her a dead on glare.

"See as an emergency," I told her in a very dry manner as I did last spin of the wheel making my ship hit the platform of the land. We all titled a little from the impact.

"AI Capt.. Ye be careful.," one of my crew shouts as they lower the stairs making a loud thump sound. As they leave my ship Mai huffed out a big breath.

"This is the first time I walk in other land besides my own where I was born," she murmurs under her breath as her brown eyes stare at the new land.

"Keep your trap close, where we are going maybe just maybe we are going to fight," I drill her mind with a dark smirk causing her eyes to narrow.

"Why? Are you going to start trouble?" she asked noticing a slight fear in her voice as it cracks a little. I shrug my shoulders as walk around her...

{Cursed Hearts}

'Curse this man,' I thought within me as I follow the captain down the stairs watching my surroundings. The land itself is huge. Bigger than my birth land. Fisherman on board their own boats, doing their jobs but I notice that they were watching us in fear. I felt my heart jump painfully. If they knew.. They wouldn't fear me. But do I really deserve it? After all I am a beast that can kill..

Stepping on land, I glance up as I felt a heavy chill run down my spine. And not a good feeling, looking around I felt as though something was watching us from a distance. I didn't like it. I felt my inner-beast stir in me.. Growling as I stood next to the Captain. Feeling protective.. Which I find it odd.

"What the hell are you doing?" Captain Black Heart growls so low which cause my eyes to widen in fear. Stepping back I rub the back of my head confused.

"I don't know," I told him to give him a death glare masking up the fact that he made me fear him a little. His dark blue eyes gave no emotions as I turn my gaze, I felt someone place something on my head.

"Wear this.." I heard a familiar voice. I tilted my head up only to see Lin slightly smirking at me with something behind his eyes. I rolled my eyes up to see a hat..

"Its the Captains hat, take the honor," he whispered as he walks in front of us. I frowned touching the hems of the hat. It's a bit bigger than my own head. I turned around to see Captain Black Heart staring at me but then turns around.

"Stock up and be in three days worth," he orders his barbaric crew as they all bow and cheered. As they scatter on their own way Lin crosses his arms in front of his torso and glanced out towards the little huts that stares out towards the ocean.

"The wizard is near by.. Go to the pub and in there you will meet him," Lin tells the captain then he disappears as the wind itself. My eyes widen a little as I tilted my head towards the captain.

"What is he? A wizard?" I asked him. The Captain tilts his black hat down.

"No.. A seer with some powers; let's go," he only stated as he starts to head into town. I lowered the hat and followed him..

As we pass some trees and some small huts heading more into the town, I wonder how this will end up? What characters am I really ending up meeting?

Reaching the small town full of huts and markets, no more different from my own land, people selling goods and the guards doing their rounds.

"Where are we?" I asked the captain.

"Have you ever heard of Jack?" he asked me. I tilted my head down trying to think of this Jack character but then it hits me.. I heard stories about him..

"You mean Jack in the beanstalk?" I gasped out looking up at the Captain.

"You may say that.." he whispered as he stops in his tracks. I did the same since I had no idea where the heck we are going. He said a pub? I wonder what type of pub he has in mind?

"Captain," I heard a soft female voice behind us. I gulped lowering my head down. Turning around I saw a puffy green dress that covers down the ground.

"Ms. Hara," The captain addresses noticing a slight change of tone. I glanced up only to see a small woman with dark loose hair. Dark eyes and very delicate skin. Wearing white gloves that match with her dress. She has a hand above her lips covering it; her eyes landed on me but I lower my head down covering my eyes with the hat.

"May I ask who is the new pirate you have my dear Captain?" she asked noticing that there's more into her tone than meets the eye. I felt my heart clenched a little.

"He's no one, let him be. I may say my eyes deceive me to have a rare beauty in front of me. May I ask a favor from you?" he started but I notice that his words didn't match up with his tone. They seem without feeling no emotion whatsoever.

'What is his relationship with the woman? Pass lover?' I though, feeling my heart tighten at the thought.

'What should I care? I hate this man,' I scolded myself from the sudden thoughts that came into my head.

"I shall try my best from this favor. I own you a lot my captain." I felt her fluster tone.

"Don't worry, this favor won't consist of nothing of your doing Ms. Hara." he tells her as I watch from the corner of my eye some bystanders watching us.

"What do you mean?" she asks. I glanced up a little watching her eyes fill with a bit of love glittering in her. Wonder how he tricked her to fall for his devilish charms. He's a demon.

"The only thing I want from you Ms. Hara is that can you stay away from the pub tonight. I heard that it can get bloody tonight. I just worry about your safety that's all." Captain tells her as my eyes narrow at his words.

I placed my hand on my side waist feeling the knife he handed me not so long ago. I can't imagine myself killing anyone. Nor will I.. Not even the captain himself. Even if I want to.

"If you say so my dear Captain. I shall see you later. I am sorry for the short meeting, but I have some business to attend," I watch her curtsy down and then shot me a death glance before leaving us alone.

"Your lover seems.. What's the word... Educated unlike you," I spat feeling rage over this, and I have no idea why. Captain Black Heart glanced down at me with his pierced blue eyes seems colder than the normal.

"Love, I have no lover. She's just a pawn for me to use," he spat turning around stuff his hands inside of his pants pockets.

"Pawn? Barbaric man. You think any female is a pawn? No wonder you always alone, not only a killer but a shameless man," I hissed under my breath feeling my blood boil with anger.

"And that's why I am a pirate not a bloody fairy that does good.." he hissed under his breath pacing his legs faster and faster. I practically had to run to catch up to his pace.

"Then why the heck do you want me with you?" I growled out. Captain Black Heart stopped in his tracks making me stop next to him panting a little from the small jog.

"I am not letting you out my sight, you might run away. Next time I will leave you with the men on board," he hissed under his breath as he kept his head straight.

"I sold myself to you, I am a woman of my word. Unlike you I actually keep my word," I hissed once again having the feeling that he seems to enjoy my anger.

"Yet I don't care," he tells me turning his head and started to walk once again. I groaned rubbing my temple forcefully.

"I hate you so much," I stated as he let out a dry laugh.

"Careful Love, sometimes hate is a step closer to love, after all this is fairy tales itself," he teased.

"Ha love, that will never happen. Who can love a barbaric man like you?" I snapped. He stopped once again turning his gaze at me.

"You are right no one in this world can love a man like me. I am a barbaric man. I have killed beyond anyone in this world had. I have been in dark places that you can't even imagine." he sneers at me.

"I don't care pirate. Its your own conscious not mines. I may be stuck with you for the rest of my life but doesn't mean that I will enjoy it. Just do whatever the heck you wanted to do. I am done talking to you," I growled out feeling my blood boiling over with pure anger.

Captain Black Heart kept his eyes on me as he gave me a cheeky smirk.

"My thoughts exactly, Love,"

"Stop calling me love. I am not love, but Mai," I snapped at him feeling weird everytime he calls me that.

"It's a habit, so get use to it," he snaps and with that he kept walking away from me. Feeling my heart pound rapidly against my ribs.. I touch my chest where my heart pound profoundly glancing down at me.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I shook my head.

{Cursed Hearts}

"Well, isn't it the devil himself," I heard someone shout as Mai and I entered the pub later that day. Smells terrible with alcohol smell. Drunk bastards all around with some show girls around them. Mai stood next to me low head as a tall big man approaches us.

"Captain. What brings us the horror to have you in my pub?" Gary spat with anger as he crosses his arms in front of his big stomach as the torch fire reflected in his bold head.

"I am looking for a man," I tell him showing no itimanation from him. Gary kept his mouth close in a thin line before he could speak.

"Who's the kid?" his green eyes landed on Mai. I glanced down watching as her small figure looks smaller with the hat on. Kid? Does she look like a child when she's only a year younger than me? I heard the conversation between Lin and her few nights ago. Thanks to my sensitive ears.

"Amusing isn't? The child he is not but a new crew mate. Let him be. I am looking for a man," I told Gary.

"Man there's plenty of them Captain be more pacific on your words," he mocked knowing very well that he knows what I meant.

"I have no mood for your foreplay Gary. Tell me what you know of a man call Jack," I bark off as I watch him go still for a second. I watch amused by that.

"Jack.. Jack oh thou Jack," he hissed turning around.

"JACK! Captain Black Heart is looking for you," he yells causing everyone in the dread pub to hold still as I heard a scrape of a chair.

"Ai, isn't my eyes lucky. The famous Black Heart in person," a deep voice echoed down. Everyone returned into their drinks as a tall young man appeared in front of me. Older than me but with long brown hair and dark eyes.

"Cut the crap.. I want to know how do I get to see the wizard of the land," I growled as I felt Mai tilt her head up. Jack bows down to her level and smirks a little.

"My information doesn't come cheap my Captain. What can you offer me for the information. He'llo there pretty little thing," he smirks at Mai. I felt Mai move a little moving closer to me. I felt my body stiff at the sudden movement.

"I have enough tokens to fill your pathetic life." I told him. Jack lifted his head up still a bit bend and shrugs his shoulders.

"I had other things in mind with this little pretty thing. Bed her? Give me an hour with her and I will give you any information you wish," he tells me as I felt my inner beast stir with anger.

"She's off limits Jack. I will pay but not her." Jack straightens up and smirks at me.

"Finally does the Black Heart has a lover?" he asked.

"No lover but a slave. Let her be."

"Rarely, do my eyes see another Beauty and the Beast coming up?" Jack mocks as I fisted my hand. I watch as the whole pub comes quiet once again.

"She's my slave. No beauty and the beast, since that story already has a happy ending,. Even this is fairy tale no love will occur in this. Let it be. I can pay you or not I can kill you right now," I warned him as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine. I wouldn't like any man touching my woman if I had any. Fine five hundred tokens," he tells me as he turns around.

"Want something to drink? I buy,"

"Rum. I want rum," I told him moving forward. Mai follow suit shyly keeping quiet. The bystanders watch us as we sat on the stools. Mai sat next to me grasping the table in front of us.

"Woman? What do you want to drink?" Jack asked her as he sits next to me. Mai lifted my hat up and glanced at the bar in front of her.

"Rum but a small cup." I arched a brow up. I wouldn't imagine her drinking alcohol but Jack laughed a hardy laugh.

"Woman of my taste. Never thought a pixy like you can drink. You heard Gary three glasses of rum," he orders as I place my elbows on the table.

"Then tell me," I order Jack. He glanced at me placing his side of his head on his palm, sheeply staring at me.

"Giant." he tells me.

"Giant of what?"

"You heard my stories right?"

"Yes, red riding hood use to tell me marvelous stories about you Jack. You defeated giants and cut off a giant beanstalk. I always look up to you. Brave you are." Mai voice seems to spike up with joy for the first time. I glanced at her a bit but then return my gaze towards Jack.

"Pixy you are right. I did have encounters with giants. But I never kill them. I made truth with them because they aren't as bad as they seems. However, I had to cut down the beanstalk for no human could ever reach the giants themselves."

Mai moved a bit closer a bit, enjoying the story as Gary place three cups in front of each of us. Mai picks up her cup and slowly started to drink.

"Why? What happen?" she sounded like a child that just discovered something new. As Jack eyes grew with a bit joy from it.

"Greed my little pixie. Greed is a powerful form of humans. That's all I can say. Little pixy you are something." he brought up his cup up in a cheering gesture, before he gobbled his drink up in one swift.

"Thanks." I glanced at her noticing that she was blushing.

"Enough talking, what does Giants has to do with anything?" I asked Jack feeling irritated from this. Jack shrugs his shoulders as he leans forward.

Close enough to my face he flashes his teeth at me.

"Everything Dear Capt. The wizard lives with the Giants. And there's no way to get there without a magic bean," he tells me. I blinked.

"Where can I get a magic bean?"

"Here's the thing, you don't. So sorry Mate," he shrugs his shoulders as he stood taking out his palm out. I tucked my hand inside my breast pocket and took out a small bag.

"Only Three hundred tokens," I told him as I stood taking one huge gulp of my own drink. Feeling the liquid burning my throat.

"That's not the deal," he hissed but I gave him one of my death glare causing him to back up a little.

"I will give you the rest if you bring me good news. You have until midday today to give me a real answer or not no more tokens for you," I told him as Mai stood up.

She glanced at Jack frowning at him. She bows down.

"I am sorry for his manners." she tells him as I glanced down at her. Is she serious?

"No worry pixy, I will get what he wants. I don't dare cross him." he tells her as Jack ruffle her hair playfully.

I felt my body tense at the sight but then I felt a sharp tip of a knife in my back.

"Finally I got you," I heard a familiar voice. I smirked not caring if I die right now. I wish death.. Maybe it can help me be at peace.

"Well hello there Yasu," I tell him as I felt him pressing the tip of his knife deeper into my skin.

"Kill me all you want, I have no way to stop you anyway," I told him as I watch as Mai moves, for her brown eyes to grow wide.

"What?" she gasped out as Jack took a step back.

"Well I will get what you want Captain. Good luck," he bows sneaking out the pub. I turned around feeling the tip grazing my shirt and my skin.

"Kill me," I order, as I came contact with his piercing dark eyes in his lenses reflects my own self. I watch as my blue eyes pulse yellow.

"With great pleasure," he smirks as he was about to plunge the knife in me but he stops as Mai push Yasu out of the way. He stumbles backwards hitting one of the clients of the pub.

"Stop it!" she yells.

"What the hell?" the bystander stood wiping his beer out of his clothes.

"Sorry mate," Yasu mumbled as he stood to stare at Mai.

"Wench you die with him," he threaten but the bystander that his beer was spilled on takes the glass cup and breaks it on top of Yasu head. His dark eyes widen as he slumps down.

But he didn't lose consciousness, he started to bleed from the side of his head.

"Bastard," he yells turning around and plunging the knife that he use on me on the bystander cutting deep in his stomach. Causing him to grow wide eyes as blood came out of his mouth.

Mai gasps in horror as I take a hold of her arm.

"Let's go," I told her moving swiftly away from the riot that is being cause right now. Another man punched Yasu across his face and there everyone joined in a mad mob. I was itching to get in the fight but for some odd reason I couldn't get Mai in danger.

"Going somewhere Pirate?" I heard in front of me as I stop in my tracks. Turning my gaze towards the door my eyes narrow.

"Hello there," he whispered as he plays with the tip of his sword. I smirked darkly as I felt Mai taking a hold of my shirt.

"Sir William, what an unpleasant surprise to see you here," I told him as I moved a little to cover Mai from his view. I didn't really care how he found me. I think my ship was a big giveaway.

"Always leaving with a defrost behind? How sloppy you are.." he smirks deadly moving his head to his side.

"Ah.. Is that a pixy I see, well lets continue to fight shall we?"

"Wasn't the wound in your waist wasn't enough warning?" I smirked remembering that I stuck my sword in his side causing him to yell in pain and blood run down at his side a good reason to leave us alone. That bastard.

"Next time I won't miss your heart," I warned to take out my sword, placing it at my side.

"Look at me shaking in my boots, fine lets end this!" he yells running towards us. I swung my sword up covering his sword.

"Stop it please." I heard Mai gasped out as I spin around placing off another blow. This time I was now facing Mai. I gave her a sly smirk.

"Love, this is nothing, run," I order as her brown eyes grew big and nods her head.

{Cursed Hearts}

"Love, This is nothing, run," Captain Black Heart spat as his eyes flashed a little, but yellow. Yellow? What the? Is my imagination? Did his eyes really flash yellow?

I felt myself grow with more panic than before. I have never been in a fight before. Sure my father taught me one or two things to defend myself but not this. I watch in horror as everyone thought. I moved backwards to avoid a man that was thrown across the pub.

My eyes went back to the Captain, he was playing with the man in front of him. He was just walking as though he was simply walking with no fight behind him. As this man kept fighting with all his strength. He was gasping for air. Captain Black Heart didn't seem to be tired at all.

I had to do something to get out of here. Even if I don't like it. I had to take the blasted pirate with me. I am not going to get stuck here if he dies.

'Sorry Beast, but I need your powers," I thought to myself as I tapped into my inner beast and flash myself out to land behind the captain back.

Without anyone to see me, I lunged into the captain shirt carefully to not touch him. Then I flash him out with me. We landed on the ground painfully.

I lay on my back as I glanced up to see two blue cold eyes piercing right down at me.

"What the hell happen?" he spat as I notice the position we were. He's on top of me. Legs between mines as his arms are on each side of me. I felt his chest pressed a bit with mines. I felt every part of me burn.. An odd burning on my tummy.

"Get away from me," I yelled pushing him away from me as I touch his chest pushing him off. He flops on his back. I stood to wrap my arms around me as a terrible dizzy spell hits me. I hate using my powers. It drains me a bit, at least this time I didn't end up in a volcano.

The more I use my hidden powers the stronger I get. But it doesn't mean that it gets me weak.

"How the hell did we end up here?" Captain asks as he stood placing his sword in his waistband as he looks around. I glanced up noticing that we were back on the ship.

'This is the only place I am familiar with,' I thought to myself as I kept my arms around me.

"I don't know. I'm going to rest," I told him standing up but on doing so I tumbled backwards. I never transported anyone with me before. It takes more energy than I thought.

I felt two strong arms around me as he adjusted me. He glanced down at me causing my heart to beat a bit.

"Did you do this?" he question with an angry tone. I shook my head feeling my eyes shutting.

"No," I lied as everything went dark on me.

{Cursed Hearts}

Mai faints in my arms, making her body flop down. I sighed heavily shaking my head.

"What aren't you telling me?" I snapped as I scoop her up on my arms taking her down to my quarters. Slamming the door open, I placed Mai on my bed as she stirs a little crunching the pillow with her small hands. I sat on the edge of the bed staring at her sleeping form.

"Then again we all have our own dark secrets don't we?" I asked her knowing that she won't answer. So I stood going towards my desk.

I open my drawer and took out my mirror.

"Hello master," I heard from beyond. I glanced down at the mirror and scowl at it.

"What the hell happen?" I asked the mirror itself.

"Nothing master. You asked me whom you should see, now that I told you why so gloomy?" the mirror asked as I tighten my grip on the handle.

"Careful Master. That's my body," he snaps as I smirked at him.

"I know. Now tell me everything about that girl," I order rotating the mirror to face Mai, then returning it to my side.

"I can't say Master. You know how curses are bound to not tell anyone.. But all I can say that is that this fairy tale may not end up as happy as you want," he tells me.

"I don't believe in happy ending," I spat at him as the mirror glanced up at me.

"Then you might as well be cursed for the rest of your life," he spat as I kept staring at him.

"Go to hell," I told him. The mirror glanced at me, seeing my own reflection but with warmer eyes behind the eyes that stare back at me.

"I am already there Oliver dear. Get this damn curse broken," he spat at me as he leaves, only to have my own reflecting stare back.

"I am trying.. And maybe you and Lin is right. Maybe this girl can be a sort of help for me." I whispered at the mirror.

"Don't worry Gene, I will find a way to break this curse that was placed upon us." I felt my own voice to grow deep and dark.

{Cursed Hearts}

"_Mai," I heard at a distance. A familiar voice as I stood in the Captain ship sailing along. It felt peaceful. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to only see The Captain standing there watching me. I frowned as his cold eyes were no longer but a soft tender look. _

"_Well Captain?" I asked. _

"_Why are you in my dreams?" I asked him. Captain Black Heart stood next to me crossing his arms in front of him staring at the ocean itself. _

"_I am looking for a wizard. A wizard that can help us get to the horizon, he has the map. The original map. But he's no ordinary wizard." he tells me. _

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked a bit confused my his sudden kind voice. _

"_I need your help Mai. I will require two items in order to pass the horizon," he tells me. _

"_Why don't you get them yourself? And what horizon?" I asked him, confused by his words. He shakes his head as a deep profound look reaches his blue eyes. _

"_I murder to many people to touch this items Mai. Only a pure heart can touch them." I rolled my eyes at his speech. _

"_Right forgot this is Fairy tale," I told him. He agrees with me. _

"_As for, these two items are something that you can give me as soon you find them." _

"_What are these two items?" I asked him. _

"_One is a blood of a tainted one, and the second is the blood of a pure one," I blinked confused at his words. _

"_What?" _

"_It's time to wake up Love," he turns towards me and smirks a bit too nice for my liking. _

"_It was a pleasure to meet you Mai. Please make him happy," and before I could register what he just said he pushes me as I fell into a deep black of nothingness. _

I jumped out of my weird dream as I glanced around the dark room. My head is killing me. But yet I didn't see no Captain in his quarters from the moonlight shining through the small window. I noticed that I was in his bed. My eyes grew as I jumped out heading out.

Opening the door, the night moon glows above us.

'How long was I asleep?' I thought within myself as I moved swiftly to find the Captain, only to hear two voices. Deep voices. Familiar.

"Here's the bean," I heard Jack voice. I climb the stairs slowly as I watch the Captain and Jack speak under the moon.

The Captain rose his arm up, expecting the green bean noticing a glint of something in his cold blue eyes.

"Where's the rest of my money?" Jack asked as the Captain lower his hand down.

"You're coming with us. You know the way up better than anyone."

"Can't Mate. I have other business to attend. Take that pixy lady.. She might help. Pay up," Jack spat as the Captain place a full bag in his hands.

"Pleasure to do business with you. Need anything else you know where to find me. Bye pretty lady." he bows down and then heads out jumping out towards the stairs. I walked up towards the Captain and place my arms around my back, watching the bead itself.

"It's pretty. Why do you want with this wizard?" I asked glancing up at the Captain.

He glanced down at me wrapping his hand around the bean and turns around.

"Let's go," He avoided my question as he goes to the stairs that leads toward land. I nervously follow him. As he turns his head towards me.

"Oh and one more thing," he tells me as I stop in front of him.

"What?"

"Next time doesn't save me," he spat as his blue eyes flashed yellow once again, he closed them and moved his steps. I stood there paralyzed with out moving. Yet I wasn't afraid.

'So it wasn't' my imagination? Is he like me? Is this heartless man like me? A beast that thirst for blood?' I thought as I felt my heart jump painfully against my chest. I touch my chest once again.

"Remember Mai, he's a blood thirsty pirate that kills. I am just his slave that has to follow his damn orders. Between him and I there's no more. I am not allowed to touch anyone. I have off limits to anyone. Yet what the hell am I following this pirate as though I am allured to him? four weeks with him and I feel as though is a whole year." I mumbled at myself watching the Captain.

Noticing how broad his shoulders are, how tall he really is. Very handsome. Very. His black shirt fits him perfectly revealing his well tone back.

Can have any woman fall in her knees. Yet he doesn't have that. He just kills. A marked man. My heart started to beat harder and harder. The warm feeling started to feel my tummy once again. Twenty-three years, I never felt this before. To no one.

As I kept watching him, my inner-beast purred,

'Mate,' I heard once again. I frowned rubbing my chest.

I saw the Captain stop at his tracks and turns around.

"Well? Come on Love, I don't have all day, or would you rather stay behind and do some shores," he challenge as I growled killing the peaceful feeling.

"I hate you," I growled out.

"So I have been told before," he shrugs his shoulders turning around heading out. But then paused, as the odd chilling feeling ran down my own spine. I glanced up watching the ship itself.

But I swear I saw two glowing white eyes staring at us. From the stairs. Then it disappears into nothing. I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Captain, I saw two white eyes," I told him as I ran up to his side. Captain stops at his tracks and turns around following my finger. As I point at the stairs.

"Do you wonder why my ship is called the Souless Heart?" he asks. I nodded my head at his question.

"Because you have a dark heart?" I guess as he shakes his head with an amuse smirk on his lips.

"True but no. Figure out why is called Souless Heart then I might let you have some time off," he plays as I growled under my breath.

"Heartless jerk," I spat going in front of him as the Captain follow suit.

And with that last statement we headed out towards God knows where...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. I hope you all continue to read my story.. : ) And I am going to fuse this story with the original story Ghost Hunt. So it will have the original elements with my own fairytale twists. I can't have Ghost hunt characters with out the ghost it selves.


End file.
